Need you Now
by samchellover32
Summary: For three years all Rachel talked about was hating Sam Evans the boy that left her, a pregnant 16 year old girl. And now he was standing at her front door wanting forgivness.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel,Santana,and Blaine were washing dishes in the apartment Rachel owned. It had 3 bedrooms so Santana and Brittany stayed over alot. Blaine and Kurt hung out almost everyday. While Brittany and Kurt played with her 3 year old son, Ethan. She remembers the day she found out she was pregnant.

_Sam had sung a song in glee club and was still standing up there and frowned. "Goodbye glee club" he said a lot of confused looks stared at him. "What do you mean?" Rachel asked standing up. Her baby bump was a little noticable but she was alright at school. "My family needs me. I have to move to Kentucky. I'm sorry Rach" he said before turning around and walking out of the choir room. Forever. Rachel didn't care about everyone else she just broke down sobbing and she fell to the ground. Blaine and Santana rushed over and held her. They had became best friends after she found out about the baby. They were awesome to her._

Back in reality there was a knock at her door. "I'll get it" she said before walking to the door. She opened it and saw him. "Sam? What- I have nothing to say to you!" Rachel said shutting the door. But Sam was to quick and put his foot out in the door way. "Come on Rach, Just let me in" he pleaded smoothing out his sweatshirt. "Fine." she said with no emotion opening the door wider so he could come in. As he walked in he heard Blaine ask who it was. Then he saw Santana Lopez. She screamed in spanish at him and Blaine pulled her away. "Where's Ethan?" Sam asked suprising everyone. "How did you know his name? How did you know where we live?" Rachel asked. "Well the house part I ran into Quinn and she told me. And the day you gave birth Santana texted me some snarky comment while in the middle of a gig and I flew out here. I went to the hospital and they let me see him in that baby room thing" he said stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Gig? What gig?" Blaine asked curiously. "I was a stripper for awhile so I could work up some money. My name was White Choclate". Sam handed Rachel and envolope filled with money. "What's this?" "Child support/house support/doctors support. Like all the stuff you paid for while being pregnant I owe you. Like those OBGYN oppointments and stuff.". "You came here to give me money?" Rachel asked. "Yes and no. I'm sorry about leaving you. I mean I left to help my family but you were carrying my child. That makes you my family. They could take care of themselves but you couldn't. I kick myself everday because of it. I made you this.". He handed her a picture. It was of her and it looked amazing. "Sam? Since when can you draw?" she asked almost shocked at the resemblance. "I hid it from everyone. I known since I was 5. It also helps that I know every detail of your face perfectly". By then Kurt also stood there with Blaine. Being in his presence again made her feel so alive. She missed him but was also mad and upset with him. "Can I meet him?" Sam asked. "Hell no! You we-" Santana was cut off by Rachel "Yes". Santana rolled her eyes "Rachel. He doesn't deserve you guys-" "He may not. But Ethan is his son and he deserves a father". "Let the gayberry twins be his dad. Anything else please. I'll be his dad for godsakes" Santana pleaded. "It's not up for discussion. Come on Sam" Rachel said walking oast Brittany who had come out of Ethan's room to see what all the yelling was about. Sam followed her and he could feel the glares coming from Kurt and Santana's eyes. "Hey honey. There's someone i'd like you to meet" Rachel said ruffling her son's brunette hair. He got up on her lap and looked at the strange tall man. "This is your dad" Rachel said looking at her son. He just smiled and before Sam could speak he hugged him. Sam smiled and the young boy sat back down and played with his action figures. "Do you want to play with him for a little while I finish the dishes?" Rachel asked Sam. He simply nodded before sitting on the ground with his son and playing with a spiderman action figure. His son. That still sounded so wierd to say. He felt so bad about leaving Rachel. He was glad he got another shot. His son reached up and touched his father's nose. Sam chuckled and did the same to him. After awhile Santana came in "Time for bed E-tee-wee-tee". "Santana he has 30 minutes until 8:30. Calm down" Rachel said walking into the room too. "Santana go make sure Britts ok" Rachel said rolling her eyes. Sam stood up and put a hand in his pocket. "Hey I should probably go and let Ethan sleep" he was about to leave when Ethan pulled on his jacket. "No don't go. Mommy can he spend the night?" Ethan pleaded. "Honey Kurt and Blaine are sleeping on the pull-out couch tonight so they can take you out tomorrow. There's no room." Rachel explained looking into his chocolate brown eyes. "He can stay in here. Please Mommy?" Ethan was persistant just like his mom. Rachel looked between the two boys and smiled. "Ok. Sam there should be enough room on his bed for you both". Sam smirked as she gave them both hugs before walking into her own room to change. She came back in moments later wearing a tank top and some shorts. She was about to tuck him in but looked sad. "What's wrong baby?" she asked her son. "Aren't you gonna stay too?" he asked holding his mom's hand. Sam was squirming and Rachel looked at him. "Sam are you alright?" Rachel asked letting go of her son's hand to walk over to him. "B-bathroom" Sam said she nodded and pulled him across the hall and into the bathroom. He stopped squirming and unzipped his pants. Rachel got the message and left the room and heard pee hit the toilet. He would always hold it until the last second.

_Sam was on Rachel's bed kissing her and she smirked when she ran her fingers through his golden blonde hair. "R-Rach" Sam studdered out. "Yes Sammy?" "Bathroom" he yelled it. She got off of him and he ran into the bathroom. She heard him sigh happily as he went to the bathroom. She laughed and sat down on her bed again._

Sam came back and sat on the bed with Ethan. "Goodnight guys. I have to go to the diner early tomorrow so Aunt Santana will make you breakfast. She'll be here the whole day so Sam you can leave if you want." Rachel said before kissing her son on the head. "Do I get a kiss?" Sam asked jokingly "Sure" she kissed him on the cheek before walking to her own room. It was the next morning before they knew it and Rachel got dressed and was sitting on the kitchen chair when Santana left her room. She opened Ethan's door to check on him and got angry when he saw Ethan on top of Sam's chest sleeping as Sam snored softly. She quickly shut the door and stormed over to Rachel "¿Qué demonios está haciendo ese idiota aquí? Rachel, estás loca por ser amable con él!" Santana yelled in Spanish confusing Rachel. "English please" Rachel replied "He hurt you Rachel. Why would you let him near your son. He doesn't care about you! He left you-" Santana said again. "You don't get a say in this! It doesn't concern you!" Rachel said standing up. "It doesn't concern me? Blaine,Kurt,Britt,and I have been here ever since you got pregnant. That dipshit left a month in! We have worked our asses off to help you everyday and night. Hell Kurt and Blaine have been sleeping on a dumb couch for weeks! Then when Trouty knocks on your door 3 years later with some money and a mouth huger than the Grand Canyon you just let him in! You let your son know him! Geez I'm sorry but you are being stupid right now like can you not see three feet in front of you? He's using you for the kid-" Santana's rant was cut off by someone else who entered the conversation. "She's not stupid! I'm not using her either. Santana your not always right. I love Rachel and I know I made a mistake and I'm thankful for her giving me a second chance. Cause I am a jerk,a dipshit,an ass the list goes on and on. If I were Rachel I would've slammed the door in my face. Don't think that your opinion is the only one that matters". Santana sighed and hugged Rachel "I'm sorry. You're right Trouty if Rachel wants you and your huge mouth to swallow her whole that's her business. Just make sure you use protection because I'm not helping with another one and I can't handle three black holes eating everything in the kitchen". Rachel rolled her eyes as Santana grabbed a bottle of Rum from the high cabinet Rachel has. She popped it open and walked back to her room locking the door behind her. Sam walked over to the cabinet and looked inside "Geez Rach, Are you an alcoholic?" he asked jokingly as he shut the cabinet. She playfully hit him in the arm and he smirked. Then Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her lips against his. He returned the favor by kissing back and wrapping his arms around his waist. Rachel couldn't wait and she pulled him into her room locking the door. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. She did the same and they got closer to the bed. They had to break apart so Sam could take his sweatshirt off followed by his t-shirt. Rachel started to unbutton her blouse when there was a knock at the door. "Hide go away" Rachel told Sam as she buttoned her shirt back up. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his clothes. "How do I hide?" He whispered to her "Go in the closet or something" she replied. He obliged and stepped in the closet. She opened her bedroom door a little and saw Kurt holding Ethan in his arms. "Someone needs Mommy to put him back to bed" Kurt said handing him over. "Where did Sammy go?" he asked she looked back and saw that Sam had a shirt on and came back out. "Your dad's in here" Kurt had gave them hugs and went back to bed. She closed her door and put Ethan down. Sam picked him up and put him on the bed. "Go back to bed honey" Rachel told him as she placed the covers over him. "Mommy has to go to work now have a good day" it was about 6:00 in the morning. "And you," Rachel started looking at Sam "We'll finish what we started later". Ethan had fallen asleep "Both of you up by 9:00. Or I'll have Santana wake you up" Rachel threatened Sam as she reached her bedroom door.


	2. Chapter2

He returned the favor by kissing back and wrapping his arms around his waist. Rachel couldn't wait and she pulled him into her room locking the door. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. She did the same and they got closer to the bed. They had to break apart so Sam could take his sweatshirt off followed by his t-shirt. Rachel started to unbutton her blouse when there was a knock at the door. "Hide go away" Rachel told Sam as she buttoned her shirt back up. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his clothes. "How do I hide?" He whispered to her "Go in the closet or something" she replied. He obliged and stepped in the closet. She opened her bedroom door a little and saw Kurt holding Ethan in his arms. "Someone needs Mommy to put him back to bed" Kurt said handing him over. "Where did Sammy go?" he asked she looked back and saw that Sam had a shirt on and came back out. "Your dad's in here" Kurt had gave them hugs and went back to bed. She closed her door and put Ethan down. Sam picked him up and put him on the bed. "Go back to bed honey" Rachel told him as she placed the covers over him. "Mommy has to go to work now have a good day" it was about 6:00 in the morning. "And you," Rachel started looking at Sam "We'll finish what we started later". Ethan had fallen asleep "Both of you up by 9:00. Or I'll have Santana wake you up" Rachel threatened Sam as she reached her bedroom door. She left the room then left the house. About an hour later Sam heard a slam against the ground outside of the room. He jumped out of bed and came out of the room and to his surprise he saw Santana drunk out of her mind talking to a coffee pot. "Listen kid you shouldn't spend your life be Berry's servant. I think I could sneak you out in my purse if I tried" Kurt and Blaine were on the couch just waking up. "Satan you ok?" Sam asked as he helped her off the ground and put the coffee pot back up on the coffee maker. "Yeah Sam! In fact I'm gonna take a nap. If I weren't with Britt I'd totally get up on that" Santana exclaimed before running into the guest room. Blaine laughed and Kurt mumbled something about respecting the gay and lesbian community before walking into Rachel's room. They got Ethan ready "We're gonna take him out to the comic book store wanna come?" Blaine asked. "No can do. Britt left earlier and told me San was already wasted and to Satan sit or something" Sam replied. "The best part is we're going to go shopping after!" Kurt said happily. "I'll tell you what," Sam started he pulled some money out of his pocket. "Get some comic books for yourself buddy" he stood up and gave Blaine a couple too "Get me a spider man book if that's ok" he whispered to the man with hair gel. "Are you sure you can't come with us Sam? I mean Rachel wanted you to spend time with your son" Kurt said. "Tomorrow Rach and I are going to take him out since I'm busy today with Santana watch. He can spend some quality time with his Uncle's!" Sam said cheerfully. Blaine and Kurt left with Ethan and Sam sat on the couch that Kurt reorganized and as he said 'fixed'. Santana was quiet all day and even took a nap like she said. So Sam went to his car and got his emergency bag out. It was filled with overnight stuff like if a friend ever had a baby or something and needed to watch a dog it would always be there. There was some shirts,pants,condoms (If he stayed at a girl's),and some of his favorite movies. Which were Avatar,Captain America,Superman,and Season 1-3 of CW's Supergirl. Not only was she hot but Kara Danvers/Zor-El was an inspiration to Sam. In high school all he dreamed about was Rachel dressed up in the costume. Yeah he was nerdy but every guy thought about the golden bikini Princess Leia thing too. He put in Supergirl and had a marathon until someone knocked on the door. He paused the show and walked to the door. He thought it was probably Blaine or Kurt and he locked the door after he ordered his pizza. He opened the door and was rewarded with a punch. It was Noah Puckerman. He slammed Sam onto the ground and started punching. "I heard you were in town! This is how Rachel felt when you left her you scum bag. Not physically but emotionally!" Puck yelled continuing to beat the blonde man. "Noah! Get off of him!" Quinn yelled as she and Rachel walked in the door. He wouldn't budge so Rachel pulled him by his ear. Sam was bleeding badly when he sat down on the chair in the kitchen while Rachel cleaned him off. "Sorry Sammy. I ran into those two in the hall and caught up with Quinn and didn't even notice Noah run off once I said you were back". "Typical boys. Why do you have to solve everything with fighting?" Quinn asked handing Sam an ice pack for his shoulder that Puck slammed into the ground. Just then Santana stumbled out of the bathroom and threw up on Puck. Quinn giggled "That's what I call payback!" Sam said as Rachel grabbed some towels. Blaine left a light knock on the door as he and Kurt came in the apartment with Ethan. Ethan ran to Sam and climbed in his lap. "What happened daddy?" he asked. Sam's face light up as he heard that "He sucker punched me" Sam replied pointing to Puck. "Oh Sam even I could take him" Blaine replied back fixing his bow tie. "It surprised me ok? I'm a strong big man!" Sam said as Ethan went into his room to go play with his toys. "Says the guy watching Supergirl!" Kurt replied "That's really gay and that's coming from me!" he continued. "I like a man that can show a strong and sensitive side" Rachel said. "Me too. Too bad I'm stuck with Puckerman" Quinn commented. "You know Rach if you want Sam so badly then you'll have to fight Santana for him" Kurt told her. "Yeah I think her exact words were 'If I weren't with Britt I'd totally get up on that'" Blaine added making Santana laugh. "Well you know he's really hot in a good way" Santana replied running her hand all over his face. He shook his head as Santana tripped on her foot an she fell. Blaine helped her up and brought her to her room. Rachel pulled Puck to a corner and said he was on timeout. He obliged after Rachel gave him a death glare. Blaine smirked and sat down on the couch with Sam doing the same. He unpaused his how and continued watching "You actually like that?" Kurt asked sitting on the arm of a chair that Quinn Wes's occupying. "What's not to like? An alien doing what's right and protecting the world from evil aliens. While also battling love and being a reporter for Catco worldwide media. Not to mention she's smoking hot" Sam explained making Blaine chuckle. Ethan came out a few minutes later and sat on Sam's lap also watching what was on screen. Blaine saw a bag on the floor and picked it up he pulled out some superhero movies,clothes,and condoms. "What's this?" Blaine asked causing everyone to look at the bag and what was inside. "Oh it's my emergency bag. You know if I have to house sit or dog sit or something" Sam quickly said. "Oh and the condoms are for if you get bored?" Rachel asked sitting down on the other side of Sam. "No that's for if I spend the night at a girls house" he replied instantly regretting it. "Not that I stay at girls houses. I mean I've only ever had sex with you! That's even more embarrassing now that I say it" Sam continued. Quinn giggled and he glared at her "Wait...didn't you sleep with Santana?" Kurt asked. "No. Kind of. I mean she started touching me and got on top and I started crying because I wasn't ready and then I left" Sam explained making everyone look at him trying to hold back a laugh. No one could hold it in anymore and they laughed while Sam flared at everyone "Screw you guys" he said.


End file.
